


Как провести день всех влюбленных и поквитаться с матерью

by herat



Series: Как провести день всех влюбленных и... [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Приквел к "Как провести день всех влюбленных и шокировать друзей", история знакомства





	

На самом деле до Магнуса у Алека особенно не было причин праздновать День всех влюбленных. Жизнь "До" вообще была значительно скучнее. Тускнее. Словно... Черновик. Первый неуверенный набросок Настоящего. Оглядываясь назад, он до сих пор не понимал, что Магнус разглядел в нем тогда, но благодарил за это всех известных богов, просыпаясь в крепких любящих объятьях.  
Так или иначе, единственным поводом для радости четырнадцатого февраля служило то, что брат с сестрой были слишком увлечены всей этой романтической чепухой и доставляли вдвое меньше проблем. Конечно, оставались еще традиционные попытки матери свести его с дочкой очередного делового партнера. Но после того, как полгода назад Алек наконец-то признался родителям, что внуков от него ждать не стоит, он надеялся, что и они остались в прошлом.  
Надеялся и ошибся. Мариз Лайтуд не была готова так просто распрощаться с амбициозными планами на своего идеального первенца. В конце концов, зов плоти всегда можно утолить где-нибудь на стороне, а потом вернуться в уютную постель к понимающей умнице-жене. Это была дословная цитата, и Алек не особенно помнил, что случилось после нее. Липкий багряный туман ярости отпустил его только к ночи за барной стойкой в одном из безликих баров Нью-Йорка. В памяти остались лишь обрывки фраз, за которые почему-то не было мучительно стыдно, на на языке горчил джин... а перед глазами Магнус Бейн расставался со своей девушкой.  
На самом деле, они не были знакомы, хоть с самого детства и вращались в общих кругах. В конце концов Бейны застроили ту часть Нью-Йорка, до которой не смогли добраться Лайтвуды. Но там, где Алек взвешивал каждое слово и первым делом думал о семейной репутации, Магнус шел по жизни с карнавалом и грелся в лучах сомнительной славы. Годами их жизни шли параллельно на почтетельном расстоянии заочной неприязни. И вот, вопреки всем законам геометрии, пересеклись.  
\- Какие люди! - ядовито пропел Бейн, присаживаясь на соседний стул. - Неужели идеального мальчика Мариз некому согреть в такой особенный вечер?  
Он явно был зол после скандала, устроенного хищной красавицей Камилл, и хотел выпустить пар сетом «цивилизованных» острот. Вот только Алек... Алек все еще был в ярости. И, кажется, он только что нашел способ поквитаться с матерью. Пусть даже она об этом никогда и не узнает.  
Стараясь не думать о том, что творит, он сгреб в ладони пришоршню пестрой рубашки и дернул на себя с такой силой, что противник резво соскочил со стула и уперся ладонями ему в грудь, чтобы не упасть к ногам. Пару секунд Бейн просто смотрел на него, онемев от удивления, а потом хищно ухмыльнулся прямо в опрометчиво приоткрытые губы. И в следующее мгновение они уже целовались.  
  
Алек не помнил, как они добрались до кровати. И того, где была эта кровать, если уж на то пошло. Кажется, они поднимались в лифте. И, кажется, даже не одни. Все может быть. В крови бесновался коктейль из возбуждения и злости, а Бейн, чертов Бейн, оправдывал свою репутацию, без капли стыда всю дорогу вытворяя такое, что у Алека предательски подгибались колени.  
До спальни они добрались с максимальным потерями в одежде, и, наконец, получив возможность хорошенько рассмотреть бесстыдно раскинувшегося на простынях любовника, его крепкое соблазнительное тело, рельефные мускулы, аккуратную интимную стрижку и, конечно, толстый член, истекающий смазкой, Алек до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не кончить в ту же минуту.  
\- Тебе нужно особое приглашение, Синеглазка?  
\- Просто любуюсь видом, - чужим голосом прохрипел парень, совершенно не желая признаваться, что он тут вообще-то прощался с невинностью и понятия не имел, что делать дальше.  
Алевшие от поцелуев губы Бейна тут же растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.  
\- Действительно, таким видом грех не залюбоваться, - протянул он, окинув Алека с головы до ног плотоядным взглядом.  
После чего все с тем же бесстыдством потянулся к тумбочке в изголовье кровати, пошарил в ящике и с победным «Бинго!» выудил оттуда тюбик лубриканта и презервативы.  
\- А вот теперь иди сюда. Хотя... - тут же передумал он, выдавив на пальцы смазку и откинувшись на подушки, - если хочешь, можешь еще посмотреть.  
И скользнул ладонью между разведенных ног...  
  
Сообщение пришло на пятый день. Простое «Привет» от неизвестного абонента. Алек и сам не мог понять, почему так уверен, что оно именно от Бейна. С полминуты повзвешивав "за" и "против", он отправил нейтральное:  
\- Как ты узнал мой номер?  
\- Тоже мне - тайна века, - тут же прилетел ответ. И обиженный смайлик.  
\- И что теперь?  
Действительно, что теперь? Они провели вместе ночь. Просто фантастическую дикую ночь, и Лайтвуд еще долго с глупой гордостью вспоминал, как любовник стонал под ним, срываясь на крик. Но по опыту брата с сестрой он почему-то полагал, что у подобных историй не бывает продолжений.  
\- А теперь я хочу еще.  
  
После той первой ночи Алек ожидал... как же это называлось? Дружбы с привилегиями. Максимум несколько месяцев жарких случек, пока не пройдет новизна ощущений. Но уже на третьем свидании, любуясь солнечной и неожиданно смущенной улыбкой Магнуса, он понял, что им придется придумывать приличную историю знакомства для будущих внуков.


End file.
